Blood Trails
by YukairiN
Summary: Jack the ripper es un asesino serial que ha llamado la atención de las autoridades Londinenses y por lo que Arthur Kirkland ha tomado el caso con la ayuda de Francis. Las cosas se complican cuando todo señale a un medico migrante en Whitechapel.


**Titulo:** Blood Trails.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Yuki Kairiko.  
><strong>Palabras: <strong>1079 palabras.

**Resumen: **Whitechapel, Londres. _Jack the ripper_ es un asesino serial que ha llamado la atención de las autoridades Londinenses y por lo tanto, Arthur Kirkland ha tomado el caso en su papel como policía con la ayuda no deseada de Francis Bonnefoy. Sin embargo, la tarea se torna complicada debido a los refugiados de la Rusia Imperial, el Este de Europa e inmigrantes irlandeses que han sobrepoblado el país. Las pistas lo llevan hacia un médico austero del lugar, aún así las piezas no encajan debidamente ¿quién es el verdadero asesino?

**Notas y Datos anexos: **Esta vez no hay mucho que añadir. Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz salvo William Kirkland [Escocia] -oficialmente llamado por mi William Mc'Brayne, con permiso de robar el nombre de William por Miru-nee-chan-. La trama está basada en el conocido Jack el Destripador con claras modificaciones para el fic, así en realidad sólo tomé los acontecimientos y los adapté como se me puso, así que no hay muchas cosas verídicas en el fanfic. Sin más para molestar...

_¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Blood trails**

**0**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Miró impaciente su reloj de muñeca. Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos de la hora que se había establecido y ése no se dignaba a aparecer. Bufó, molesto, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo negro que le resguardaba del frío con un movimiento elegante pero que demostraba abiertamente su hastío. Definitivamente no había nada como hacer el trabajo como él acostumbraba: sólo.

Ya la 1:38 am. _Damnit._

–Oh, _mon chèrie_… –Crispó los labios al escuchar la sedosa y melosa voz del descarado francés que, para su desgracia, sería su compañero de trabajo. Jodido sea el karma. Resignadamente viró su mirada hacia el rubio ése que se acercaba tan elaborado y pervertido que siempre.

Estaba aún a un par de saludables metros de su persona, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del saco [caro y seguramente de diseñador. Maldito metrosexual y narcisista] y su suave y afeminado cabello rubio hasta la barbilla se mecía con suavidad cediendo al sereno nocturno. Inevitablemente su gesto se compungió en una mueca de desaprobación y desagrado puro.

–Ya era hora de que llegaras, _frog_… –Murmuró con molestia. Hubiese sido mejor que Francis se hubiera perdido por allí con, como seguro y acertadamente supondría, cualquier vulgar culo lindo que se le atravesara. Un pequeño pero considerable favor como ese ni siquiera era capaz de regalarle. Chasqueo la lengua ante el pensamiento.

–_Mon amour_ Arthur, deberías aprender a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida –Dijo el mayor, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del inglés como si fueran los mejores amigos del alma, claro, para variar aprovechando un poquitín la situación –ya sabes, podría ayudarte con eso… –Insinuó con un canturreo nasal por su natural acento francés.

–Ni lo sueñes _wine bastard_ –le gruñó empujándole con brusquedad, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta nervioso por la cercanía y con evidente reproche en su mirada esmeralda –Hueles a perfume de mujer –Espetó con molestia, sintiendo cómo su poblada ceja derecha comenzaba a saltar en otro de sus famosos tics –¡Estabas con una mujer! –Le chilló– ¿qué no puedes tomarte con seriedad el trabajo por una vez en tu vida? –exclamó con indignación. –"Urg, sabía que no debía aceptar ser compañero de este pervertido…"

–No puedo privar a una dama de _l'amour _–Dijo con simpleza, como si eso explicara su tardanza. Muy lógico al parecer del autor de tales palabras.

–S_hut up_… no soportaré más de tus chácharas, pervertido –Espetó con dureza, emprendiendo el camino.

**.**

El lugar era ciertamente austero; un edificio de un par de pisos con una fachada pobre, pintura descuidada y las paredes desgastadas y mohosas no podría ser más que el mejor sitio para cometer tal fechoría en la seguridad de las sombras. Ambos rubios ingresaron en completo silencio, mientras que lo único que irrumpía en la calma intranquila era la duela de los zapatos contra el piso.

Ninguno reparó en los detalles, o al menos no externamente. Eso no evitó en absoluto que el francés se quejara interiormente del pésimo gusto que tenían los ingleses y de lo desagradable que le resultaba estar allí.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se centraba todo el movimiento, avanzando hasta la habitación del fondo del largo pasillo.

De inmediato Arthur como Francis arrugaron la nariz en desagrado al aspirar el aire nauseabundo de la escueta habitación. Olía a sangre y muerte con un toque de tabaco que de algún modo u otro les resultaba vagamente familiar. Tardaron aproximadamente una décima de segundo en reconocer tal aroma.

–Ya era hora –Dijo el pelirrojo con sequedad, sin siquiera molestarse en voltearse a verlos, demasiado inmerso observando a la chica tendida sobre la cama.

Tan sobrio como siempre ni siquiera les saludó; no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Trabajo era trabajo y como tal, únicamente se limitó a analizar con entera dedicación al cadáver con una frialdad analítica que podría helar la sangre, mientras sobre sus labios reposaba el cigarrillo a punto de terminarse totalmente seguramente sin que se le hubiese dado más que una calada, con la mera y única tarea de mantener en paz el vicio del escocés.

Arthur le miró con disgusto, ignorando al cadáver tendido sobre la cama como si se tratara de un simple maniquí.

–Deja de fumar, _blody idiot_ –Rezongó por lo bajo a su hermano mayor. Odiaba de sobremanera esa sustancia asquerosa que se hacía llamar cigarrillo, cáncer vendido en un cilindro perfectamente empaquetado. Seguramente William terminaría con los pulmones tan contaminados y negros como su mente.

Como es de esperar, el susodicho pasó de él como si se tratara de un mueble más. Típico. Dio una última y segunda calada al cigarrillo, exhalando una nube de espeso humo justo en la dirección de Arthur, claramente a propósito. Tiró la colilla y la aplastó con la suela de su zapato, sin quitar la mirada de su hermano menor, casi regodeándose de los gestos que hacía y cómo las orejas se le comenzaban a enrojecer del enojo. Casi le sacaba una sonrisa. Casi.

–Tan agradables como siempre –Francis rió entre dientes, dirigiéndose a sus camaradas con entera soltura, pasando por alto la actitud de ambos británicos. ¿Acaso todos los Kirkland eran así? Aunque a fin de cuentas, quizá ese era su encanto… _quizá. _–¿Qué nos tienes ahora, _petit_?

Esta vez William sí dirigió su mirada esmeralda en la figura del francés al escuchar el cuestionamiento que esperaba que hubiesen hecho desde el inicio en vez de llegar diciendo incoherencias y otras obviedades; únicamente bastaron unos segundos para que volviese al objeto de toda la atención. Uno que otro _flash _había logrado deslumbrar a los recién llegados. Meras formalidades.

–Christine Nicolaievna Lévedeb. –Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que fuese audible. –Aún no tenemos la suficiente información, pero sabemos que es una inmigrante ilegal proveniente de Rusia medio británica. Según rumores, prostituta al no haber encontrado un trabajo. –Tal parece que nuevamente es una víctima de _ése_. O por lo menos eso aparenta ser, según el forense. –Observó con algo de complicidad a ambos rubios. No creía, sinceramente, en algo como eso pero las pruebas se estaban acomodando por sí mismas.

Como esperaba, únicamente recibió una sonrisa confianzuda aunque no por eso dejaba de parecerle nerviosa por parte de Arthur y un gesto pensativo por parte del francés.

–Jeh… ¿Otra vez ese supuesto _Jack de Ripper? _–Inquirió el menor, aún intentando parecer tan engreído como siempre pese a que claramente su sonrisa vacilaba.

* * *

><p>Bien, esto sería básicamente el prólogo. Espero ser constante con este proyecto. Sus review's apoyan a la causa ¡Comenten y hagan a esta autora una persona más feliz!<p> 


End file.
